List of Mega Man Fortress Bosses
Mega Man 1: Wily 1: Yellow Devil (Weakness: Thunder Beam) Wily 2: Copy Robot (Weakness: Fire Storm) Wily 3: CWU-01P (Weakness: Super Arm) Wily 4: Wily Machine (1st Form: Fire Storm) (2nd Form: Thunder Beam) Mega Man 2: Wily 1: Mecha-Dragon (Weakness: Atomic Fire) Wily 2: Picopico-Kun (Weakness: Metal Blade) Wily 3: Guts Tank (Weakness: Quick Boomerang) Wily 4: Boobeam Trap (Weakness: Crash Bomber) Wily 5: Rematch with 8 Robot Masters + Wily Machine 2 (1st Form: Atomic Fire (2nd Form: Crash Bomber) Wily 6: Alien (Weakness: Bubble Lead) Mega Man 3: Wily 1: Kamegoro Maker (Weakness: Shadow Blade) Wily 2: Yellow Devil MK-ll (Weakness: Hard Knuckle) Wily 3: Holograph Mega Men (Weakness: Search Snake) Wily 4: Rematch with 8 robot masters Wily 5: Wily Machine 3 (1st Form: Spark Shock) (2nd Form: Hard Knuckle) Wily 6: Gamma (1st Form: Hard Knuckle) (2nd Form: Search Snakle) Mega Man 4: Cossack 1: Mothraya (Weakness: Ring Boomerang) Cossack 2: Square Machine (Weakness: Dust Crusher) Cossack 3: Cockroach Twins (Weakness: Pharaoh Shot) Cossack 4: Cossack Catcher (Weakness: Dust Crusher) Wily 1: Metall Daddy (Weakness: Dust Crusher) Wily 2: Tako Trash (Weakness: Ring Boomerang) Wily 3: Rematch with 8 robot masters and Wily Machine 4 (1st Form: Ring Boomerang) (2nd Form: Drill Bomb) Wily 4: Wily Capsule (Weakness: Pharaoh Shot) Mega Man 5: Proto Man 1: Dark Man l (Weakness: Water Wave) Proto Man 2: Dark Man ll (Weakness: Crystal Eye) Proto Man 3: Dark Man lll (Weakness: Gyro Attack) Proto Man 4: Dark Man lV (Weakness: Power Stone) Wily 1: Big Pets (Weakness: Crystal Eye) Wily 2: Circring Q9 (Weakness: Gyro Attack) Wily 3: Rematch with 8 robot masters Wily 4: Wily Press (Weakness: Star Crash) Wily 5: Wily Machine 5 (Weakness: Super Arrow) Wily Capsule ll (Weakness: Beat) Mega Man 6: X 1: Rounder 2 (Weakness: Flame Blast) X 2: Power Piston (Weakness: Silver Tomahawk) X 3: Metongzer Z (Weakness: Blizzard Attack) X 4: X Crusher (Weakness: Flame Blast) Wily 1: Mechazaurus (Weakness: Yamato Spear) Wily 2: Tank-CS2 (Weakness: Wind Storm) Wily 3: Rematch with 8 robot masters Wily 4: Wily Machine 6 (Weakness: Silver Tomahawk) Wily Capsule (Weakness: Silver Tomahawk) Mega Man 7: Wily 1: Guts Man G (Weakness: Slash Claw) Wily 2: Gamerizer (Weakness: Wild Coil) Wily 3: HannyaNED2 (Weakness: Noise Crush) Wily 4: Rematch with 8 Robot Masters, Wily Machine 7 (Weakness: Thunder Bolt) Wily Capsule (Weakness: Wild Coil) Mega Man 8: Wily 1: Atetemino (Weakness: Mega Ball) Wily 2: Bliking (Weakness: Astro Crush) Wily 3: Green Devil (Weakness: Thunder Claw) Wily 4: Rematch with 8 Robot Masters, Wily Machine 8 (Weakness: Water Balloon) Wily Capsule (Weakness: Flame Sword) Mega Man 9: Wily 1: Spike Pusher (lol, no weakness) Wily 2: Mega Mech Shark (1st Form: Laser Trident) (2nd Form: Tornado Blow) (3rd Form: Hornet Chaser) Wily 3: Twin Devil (Weakness: Black Hole Bomb) Wily 4: Rematch with 8 robot masters Wily 5: Wily Machine 9 (1st Form: lol, no weakness) (2nd Form: Concrete Shot) Wily Capsule (Weakness: Plug Ball) Mega Man 10: Wily 1: Weapons Archive (See below for weaknesses) Wily 2: Crab Puncher (Weakness: Commando Bomb) Wily 3: Block Devil (Weakness: Rebound Striker) Wily 4: Rematch with 8 robot masters, Wily Machine 10 (1st Form: Solar Blaze) (2nd Form: Water Shield) Wily 5: Wily Capsule (Weakness: Chill Spike) Weapons Archive: (Boss from Mega Man 10) Elec Man (Weakness: Wheel Cutter) Wood Man (Weakness: Triple Blade) Gemini Man (Weakness: Wheel Cutter) Ring Man (Weakness: Solar Blaze) Napalm Man (Weakness: Rebound Striker) Flame Man (Weakness: Water Shield) Slash Man (Weakness: Chill Spike) Frost Man (Weakness: Commando Bomb) Tornado Man (Weakness: Thunder Wool)